amigos-rivales
by hinatauzumakiuchijahyuga
Summary: Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de la novia de tu ahora mejor amigo-rival, como arias para que ella te notara y mas ¿Cómo arias para que ella se enamore de ti y olvide a tu mejor amigo? NARUHINA/SASUHINA. Contenido lemon más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de la novia de tu ahora mejor amigo-rival, como arias para que ella te notara y mas ¿Cómo arias para que ella se enamore de ti y olvide a tu mejor amigo? NARUHINA/SASUHINA. Contenido lemon más adelante.**

**-dialogo-**

**-**_**pensamientos-**_

_**-recuerdos-**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las 7 de la mañana en la mansión hyuga, donde cierta oji luna tenía una batalla con su larga cabellera.

**-haaa no puedo -** se quejaba mientras trataba de cepillar su cabello azabache.

**-problemas onii-san –** decía una niña de unos 11 años aproximadamente de edad, mientras estaba recargada en la pared de el cuarto de la oji luna.

**-si me podrías ayudar a cepillar mi fastidioso cabello-** decía mientras dejaba enredado en cepillo en su cabello.

Se rio la niña mientras caminaba en dirección a su hermana menor.

**-deberías tenerle más cariño a tu cabello, tal vez sea fastidioso pero es sedoso y además ase que te parezcas mucho a mamá-** dijo con cierta sonrisa melancólica.

**-como extraño a mamá-** decía la oji luna mirando a un punto de su recamara.

**-bueno no podemos regresar el tiempo a atrás y traerla de vuelta, ¿qué podemos hacer? Nada.**

**-mmm-** dijo algo triste la oji luna.

**-bueno ya está, ahora será mejor que bajes a comer no tardaran en llegar por ti, y sabes cómo odian esperar.**

**-sí, tienes razón… y más sasuke-kun.-**al escucharla la oji luna menor sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, ya que la primera vez que lo vio molesto por el retardo de su hermana /que por cierto fue de 5 min./ fue como ver al mismísimo diablo en persona.

**-nos vemos más al rato hanabi-chan, ah y por cierto no olvides tu obento-**dijo mientras trataba de ponerse la chamarra de la escuela.

**-¿Qué edad crees que tengo para que me andes recordando cosas que yo misma se?-**dijo indignada la pequeña oji luna mientras hacia un puchero, cosa que se le hizo gracioso a la oji luna mayor**- ¡¿Por qué te ríe?!-** dijo mientras levantaba la voz con las mejilla algo sonrojadas ya que como todos saben, la familia hyuga es conocida por ser demasiado orgullosos cosa que no se quedaba atrás la oji luna menor, más bien su carácter se basaba primero que nada en su orgullo que hasta hinata pensaba que podría hacer competencia con sasuke.

**-bueno como te comportaste la primera vez que fuimos a la pista de patinaje yo creo que unos 6-**sonrio maliciosamente ya que ese día su pequeña hermana tenía los ojos deslumbrante, como niña con juguete nuevo y solo por esa vez, dejo que su orgullo quedara en segundo plano y pudiera hacer todo sin tener que fingir desinterés. Ante el comentario de la oji luna mayo la oji luna menor se sonrojo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

…**.**

**-Buenos días sasuke-kun, no te hice esperar demasiado ¿verdad?-**dijo mientras rogaba a todos los dioses que existieran no le digiera que si ya que cuando se enojaba sasuke uuuh podía pasar un año sin que te hable y te de miradas frías como el mismísimo hielo.

**-hump-**dijo mientras emprendían camino a la escuela ignorando las protestas de sus acompañantes por haberlos olvidado.

**-¡maldición! ¡¿Qué se creen?! Estamos enfrente de ellos y ni siquiera se da cuenta-**decía indignado un peli castaño con unas peculiares marcas en forma triángulos volteados en cada una de sus mejilla, piel bronceada y con unos dientes algo afilados.

**-el amor kiba… el amor…-**decía una rubia que llevaba el cabello en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos ojos azules como el cielo y demasiado bonita ya que era una de "las bellezas" según los estudiante /más hombres/.

**-es cierto kiba, eso jamás lo vas a entender ya que esta solo sin que nadie te quiera BAAKAA-**decía una peli rosado con unos ojos jade demasiado bonitos que hacían que se viera hermosa, tenía el cabello a comparación de su amiga rubia hasta un poco encima de sus hombros.

**-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-**y otra vez empezaban con sus peleas, era normar para ellos dos empezar las peleas en las mañanas más bien dirían todos que era su saludo muy peculiar para todos, pero para ellos no ya que eso más bien que enojarlos los contentaba. Sakura Haruno y kiba Inuzuka eran mejores amigos desde primaria, actualmente están en principios de preparatoria, ellos son inseparables, cuando tienen una pelea seria no tardan en reconciliarse ya que para ellos estar peleados es insoportable.

**-que problemáticos son ustedes dos…-**decía un peli negro que tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, él era el perezoso del grupo pero el más inteligente a pesar de quedarse dormido en casi todas las clases era unos de las más inteligentes de la escuela, nunca podías verlo con un nueve ya que en todo absolutamente todo tenía que ser diez cerrado.

Mientras iba caminando rumbo a la escuela un rubio de ojos azules hablaba con la directora de la escuela Tsunade Senju que a pesar de cincuenta y tantos años parecía una señora de venti tantos años, tenía el cabellos rubio un poco más oscuro casi café recogido en dos coletas bajas, ojos color almendra y venia vestida un tanto provocadora que dejaba a la vista que dios fue muy generoso con ella.

**-bueno Naruto el grupo que estarás asignado será al 1-A-**decia mientras le entregaba su horario.

**-gracias Tsunade-obachan-**dijo tomando sus cosas cosa que cayó al suelo gracias a la directora ya que le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

**-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES OBACHAN?!-**decía mientras se tronaba los dedos con una aura aterradora.

**-l-lo siento Tsunade-oba… digo Tsunade-sama-**decía mientras se pegaba a todo lo que le permitía su cuerpo a la pared ya que en esos instantes la directora le causa terror absoluto.

**-así me gusta**-recobro su postura**-bien como no conoces las instalaciones de la escuela alguien te las mostrara y como todos están ocupados ya que pronto serán los exámenes tendré que ponerte con hyuga ya que ella está exenta así que cuando entres al salón preguntas por ella y de paso si quieres claro esta le pides si te puede ayudar en tus estudio y le pidas sus anotaciones.**

**-si Tsunade-sama-**

…**.**

Bueno aquí se termina espero que les allá gustado y si fue corto pero a la próxima será algo más lago.

No sean malos y déjenme Review, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, también alguna idea o si quieren alguna idea para nueva historia, soy casi nueva este sería mi primer historia **ya que la otra para mi gusto es pésima ya que apenas sabia de esto **así que ténganme paciencia.


	2. Cap 2: Rencuentro peculiar

**-dialogo-**

**-_pensamientos-_**

**_-recuerdos-_**

* * *

><p>-<strong>y bueno… que me dices-<strong>decía la peli rosa en un susurro para que no la escuchara el Uchiha.

**-¿d-de que hablas Sakura-chan?-**

**-como que "¿de qué hablas Sakura-chan?"-**decía intentando imitar la voz de su amiga mientras la veía con reproche.

**-e-enserio no entiendo-**

**-tonta estoy hablando de tu y sasuke-kun, ¿cómo van?… bueno ya sabes que con él es complicado tratar pero viéndote a ti… espero que estés bien con el-**Sasuke Uchiha, ex–amor de Sakura Haruno, para la oji luna no era sorpresa que en un pasado Sakura estuviera perdidamente enamorada de sasuke ya que toda la escuela /género femenino/ estuviera enamorada de sasuke Uchiha, pero y las puede culpar ¡NO! Sasuke Uchiha es como un modelo, con un torso bien trabajado, piel perfecta /no usa cosméticos he/ blanca como la nieve, rostro esculpido por dioses, pelo sedoso, con un brillo perfecto y con un aroma varonil, un haz en deportes, un genio ya que es uno de los más inteligentes de la escuela, si, sasuke Uchiha es el hombre perfecto para todas, aunque él ya las allá rechazado a todas y les allá mandado una mirado de desprecio, simplemente ellas no se dan por vencidas, incluso siguen tras él aunque este de noviazgo con la hyuga.

**-Sakura-chan, sabes que sasuke-kun es diferente con migo-**sasuke con ella se podría decir que era ¿cariñoso?, era el típico novio amoroso con su chica, claro está que hay algunas cosas que sasuke no puede dejar a la luz. Cuando esta con sus amigos era frio y distante y cuando estaba con ella a solas era amoroso, gentil, atento y romántico, si, el amor ase ver a las personas como idiotas incluible para los que tienen congelado el corazón.

**-q-que bueno, me alegra que tú y el estén bien, aunque me sorprende que sea así con tigo… él nunca ha sido así con migo…-** aunque Sakura lo supiera disimular… en el fondo de su corazón aun sentía algo por el Uchiha y es que… como alguien podría olvidar así de la nada a su primer amor, si, el primer amor de Sakura Haruno fue Sasuke Uchiha. Se conocían desde que eran niños y ella como todas intentaba llamar la atención del Uchiha pero él nunca les hizo caso ya que estaba concentrado en la hyuga, ya que ella era la única que no estaba interesada en él. Ella estaba interesada en otro chico que por motivos familiares tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad dejándola triste y desolada que no tardo el Uchiha en ocupar su lugar. Por años de "amistad" por fin pudo conseguir su amor y ahora llevan 1 año de noviazgo /si, muchos años para que la enamorara ¬¬/ y se podría decir que todo va bien, claro está que ellos por avía no pasan a algo más serio ya que el Uchiha prefirió esperar hasta que ella este lista y siendo sincero con el mismo, él tampoco está listo para "eso".

**-hey ustedes dos… ¿las vamos a dejar si no se apuran?-**le grito de lejos el Inuzuka ya que ellas sin darse cuenta, sus amigos las dejaron atrás mientras ellas estaban platicando.

**-¡MALDITO! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste cara de perro?!-**

**-¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS CARA DE PERRO TABLA DE PLANCHAR?!-**¡PUM! El Inuzuka rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, su cara se mostró en absoluto terror ya que para hacer "explotar" a Sakura era decir que no tenía nada de pecho y que su frente estaba grande.

**-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES TABLA DE PLANCHAR INUZUKA?!-** dijo cada frase con una calma que hacía que te diera más miedo, un aura amenazadora empezaba a salir de la oji jade mientras que el Inuzuka empezaba a correr rogando por su vida que la oji jade al ver que el Inuzuka se echaba a la fuga lo empezó a corretear.

**-aaaaahh, esos dos… jamás los entenderé-**decía el Nara mientras se sobaba la sien con un aire de cansancio.

…

Mientras tanto en los corredores de la escuela un chico rubio vagaba por los pasillos de la escuela maldiciendo a esa tal hyuga por tener que buscarla, ya que llevaba un buen rato preguntando por ella sin tener éxito alguno.

**_-¡maldición! ¿Dónde estará? Llevo buscándola bastante tiempo y al parecer ella aun no llega… solo faltan 5 min. Para que suene la campana y ella no se digna en venir ¡maldición!-_** pensaba el rubio.

…**_._**

**-aaaaaaaahh llegamos a tiempo-**decía una agotada rubia ya que habían perdido tiempo tratando de que la oji jade no matara al pobre del Inuzuka que por cierto no tenía una pinta buena.

**-¡rayos Sakura! Por tu culpa casi llegamos tarde-**decía un molesto azabache.

**-¡Mi culpa! ¡Fue la culpa del apestoso!-** señalaba al Inuzuka que por el momento prefirió no decir nada ya que si decía algo lo más seguro fuera lo que fuera la oji jade esta vez sí que lo mataría.

**-que problemáticos son todos, mejor hay que sentarnos antes de que llegue el maestro-**y dichas estas palabras el grupito se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Sakura delante de Hinata, sasuke alado de Hinata, kiba detrás de Sakura /para su mala suerte/, Ino delante de Shikamaru y bueno Shikamaru detrás de Ino.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara el maestro. Todos estaban copiando lo que dejo en el pizarrón y justo cuando mencionaba la asistencia la puerta se abrió revelando a cierto rubio con una pinta nada buena, respiraba agitadamente parecía que hubiera corrido todo un kilómetro, estaba sudado, sus cabellos dorados revueltos y pegados a su frente por culpa del sudor.

**-¡perdón! Etto ¿puedo pasar?-**

**-joven, sabe que la clase empezó hace como 10 min.-**

**-s-si lo sé pero es que me perdí, se suponía que tenía que buscar a esa tal hyuga pero no la encontré y termine perdiéndome-**claramente su rostro lucia enfadado ya que por culpa de la hyuga estuvo como loco buscando el salón o el croquis de la escuela.

**-¿hyuga? ¿Es hombre o mujer?-**

**-mmm pues es mujer, ¡sí! Es mujer ¿Por qué?-**pregunto confundido.

**-señorita hyuga podría enseñarle la escuela al joven después de la clase-**Hinata estaba sorprendida, se parecía mucho, demasiado, podría jurar que él era, solo que estaban las dudas, aun así mantuvo la calma y acepto la petición del maestro. Al contrario de Hinata el rubio estaba enojado, ya que aquí estaba ella mientras él estuvo buscándola por toda la escuela, incluso su frustración casi lo hace entrar al baño de mujeres para ver si estaba ahí.

**-bueno joven, tome haciendo alado de la hyuga-**enojado, camino hasta llegar a su haciendo que estaba al lado derecho de Hinata /sasuke estaba al lado izquierdo de ella/. Cuando se sentó trato de ignorarla pero… algo le llamo la atención en ella, se le hacía conocida y el nombre le sonaba pero ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

**-joven Uzumaki, parece que le encanta mi clase, porque no me dice en que año callo la primera bomba nuclear en Japón…-**

**-etto… bueno… yo…-**

**-sería tan amable de salir del salón-**dijo mientras apuntaba así la puerta para que saliera.

**-eeeeeeeehhh, pero… yo… Etto-**trataba de hallar una excusa para que el maestro no lo sacara pero todo fue en vano ya que el profesor le dijo que si no salía le dejaría tarea extra.

Mientras tanto a sasuke no le agrado mucho que el rubio estuviera mirando a Hinata, aunque lo supiera disimular estaba todo el tiempo mirando a el rubio con una cara de pocos amigos, pero lo que le llamo más la atención es que Hinata estuviera sonrojada, si sonrojada, eso le cayó en el hígado, definitivamente tendrá roces con el rubio. Apenas y lo conoce y ya le cae mal, si un nuevo miembro en su lista negra, y créanme muchas personas están ahí y la mayoría son chicos que le han echado ojitos a la hyuga. Si algo tienen que saber es que Sasuke Uchiha es extremadamente celoso y posesivo cuando se tratan de sus cosas y la hyuga era una de ellas, tanto le costó llegar al corazón de la hyuga para que llegue un rubio oxigenado y se la quite así de la nada, no, absolutamente ¡no! Está claro que no dejara que el rubio se acerque a Hinata.

….

**-sa-sasuke-kun… ¿su-sucede algo? Estas muy callado…-** pregunto la oji luna ya que su querido novio en toda la clase que restaba le salía un aura amenazadora, hasta podrías jurar que si te acercabas a él un aire te pasaba por el cuerpo que hacía que te calara los hueso.**- ¿enserio te encuentras bien sasuke-kun?-**

**-sí, no tengo nada Hinata, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo no estoy de ánimos-**dijo con su típico tono neutro aunque la realidad es que estaban saliendo fuego de sus ojos, quería exigirle a la hyuga que no se acercara al rubio, romperle la cara al rubio por ver a su Hinata y para el colmo hacerla sonrojar, si, Sasuke Uchiha es un maldito celoso.

Sin darse cuenta la oji jade los estuvo escuchando y sin saber porque; ella sintió ¿ternura? Ya que era la primera vez que veía a sasuke celoso. Debía de admitir que era una faceta de él que nunca conoció, tantos años de convivir con el Uchiha y nunca en su vida había visto al Uchiha sentir celos por alguien, debía de admitir que Hinata lo cambio demasiado, algo que ella nunca pudo hacer aunque lo intentara con todo su corazón; ya que el simplemente la apartaba y le decía que no lo molestara. Algo que ya no escucha de él, solamente la ve con una de que no se acerque demasiado. Sentía dolor, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón por saber que sasuke está sintiendo eso pero no por ella, siempre deseo con todo su corazón, rogaba a los dioses que sasuke se enamorara de ella, pero al parecer decidieron que fuera otra persona quien le perteneciera el corazón del Uchiha.

No pudo contener voltearse y cuando lo hizo vio algo que la dejo sin habla… sasuke… sasuke estaba… ¿sonriendo? Era una sonrisa hermosa, como si le hubieran dado el juguete que siempre quiso. No pudo evitar sonrojarse pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué sonreía? Sasuke nunca sonreía ¿Qué paso? Eso era lo que se preguntaba, pero si le callera un balde de agua fría lo comprendió… Hinata.

…

**-sasuke-kun, te conozco muy bien… sé que algo te pasa… ¿me dirás qué te sucede…?-**lo dijo sin titubear, solo no lo hacía cuando se sentía segura de hacer algo, sasuke era una de las pocas cosas con las que se sentía segura**-yo… prometo de hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte.-**

**-No quiero que te le acerques al Uzumaki-**lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad ¿no? Ella siempre cumplía con sus promesas… Siempre… eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella. Pero eso ahorita no importa si no tratar de que Hinata no se acercara al Uzumaki.

**- ….-**nada, completo silencio. Hinata se quedó muda, ella quería comprobar si era el… pero sasuke no le permitía acercarse al Uzumaki… al principio se opondría pero luego comprendió… vio al Uchiha con mucho amor. Sasuke estaba celoso, si era una de las pocas cosas que veía /más bien de que él le dejaba ver ya que siempre estaba celoso ¬¬ xD/**-está bien-**lo dijo con una sonrisa acompañada con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Al principio pensó que se opondría, pero después de escucharla su corazón sintió un inmenso alivio. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió con una sonrisa que desde muchos años ya no dejaba ver.

La hyuga se quedó sorprendida. Si ya había visto sonrisas de su novio pero jamás una como esa… era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa… bueno era la primera vez que la veía después de tantos años. El rubor que tenía en sus mejillas si desde un comienzo eran rosa pálido ahora eran de un rojo intenso, podría competir fácilmente con las fresas maduras.

…

Mientras tanto un rubio esta pensativo afuera del salón.

**-ella… siento que… ya la he visto en algún lugar pero… ¿Dónde…?**

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí se termina el cap. Espero que les allá gustado, hasta la próxima :3<p> 


End file.
